


Sometimes a family is a Jedi, the galaxy's best pilot, and two ex-stormtroopers

by sublime_sunlight



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adoption, F/M, Fluff, Found Family, M/M, Multi, Panic Attacks, Polyamory, Trauma, can the trio please just adopt a kid, jedistormpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sublime_sunlight/pseuds/sublime_sunlight
Summary: A trainee stormtrooper comes to the base. The trio immediately adopt her.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron/Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Sometimes a family is a Jedi, the galaxy's best pilot, and two ex-stormtroopers

1.  
Rey watches as a group of newbies walk into the cantina. They look haggard and dirty, some clutching wounds or limping. Trailing behind is a girl who can’t be more than fifteen. She has a shaved head and dull eyes.   
As the group disperses to sit down and grab food, the girl looks around, panicked. Rey feels sympathy well up inside her and waves to the girl.  
“Hey, open seat!” She pats the spot next to her. Poe and Finn both look up from their sandwiches and smile at the girl.   
“Yeah, kid,” Poe grabs Finn’s dessert – a white chocolate chip cookie – and waves it in the air. “Even saved you a dessert!”  
“Hey, give that back!”  
As Finn and Poe squabble, the girl cautiously sits down a good distance from Rey. She doesn’t look up.   
Finn, who managed to grab his cookie back from Poe, hands a piece to the girl. She accepts it wordlessly.  
The trio exchange a brief glance and silently start passing her food.   
“So, the ranking for Phasma,” Poe starts after a moment. “Clearly we have to revamp that.”   
“Oh, hell no,” Rey says. “She’s like a 5/10 flyboy. You just like the uniform.”  
“The uniform earns her extra points, it was badass!”  
The girl pauses just as she reaches for a slice of toast from Rey. Finn starts to panic. This poor kid doesn’t need remainders of her old life.  
“Look, I can’t stomach beyond a six- “  
“Phasma was a generous three,” the girl says suddenly. “You didn’t see her without the helmet after a patrol mission. General Organa, however, is a smoke-show in every environment.”  
The trio freezes.  
Rey gathers herself the quickest. “Kid, glad to see you’re on the right side of history. Leia is the whole package – smart, funny, kind, and she’s an expert with a blaster.”  
“Yeah!” the kid perks up suddenly. “She’s like a ghost story in training, ‘Eat your rations or General Organa will send the rebels after you!’” She laughs. “Scared the fuck out of me as a kid.”   
“God, I remember all those stories from traders!”  
As Rey and the kid trade myths about the General, Finn grabs Poe’s arm. His eyes are fixed firmly above Rey’s head as horror dawns on his face.   
Poe clears his throat. “Hello, General.”  
Another anecdote dies in Rey’s throat. She slowly turns around and is greeted with the slightly bemused face of General Leia Organa.   
The girl, meanwhile, looks mortified. Her eyes stick to the floor and she sits perfectly still.  
“I’m sorry, General Organa, I meant no disrespect,” her face is flushed dark.   
The General looks her up and down. A smile crosses her face.  
“Honey, I’m just glad I outrank Phasma.” She walks away.   
The minute the General is out of earshot, Poe starts giggling. Rey puts her head in her hands and vibrates with silent laughter. Finn, meanwhile, is gripping the table hard enough to bend it.  
The kid stares at the floor, in awe.   
“That was General Leia Organa,” she whispers.  
“Hell yeah it was kid!” Poe is roaring with laughter. He slaps Finn’s back, who leans his head on Poe’s shoulder and closes his eyes.   
Rey smiles at the girl, who smiles back. “What’s your name, huh?”  
“OA8151. Or, in my training group, Oak.”  
“Like, the tree?” Poe asks.   
“Yup. Froze up my first day, couldn’t move a muscle ‘Stiff as an oak,’ according to my instructor. Name stuck.”  
“Nice,” Finn says. “Well, Oak, once you’ve gotten rest, you don’t have to stay. Wherever you want to go, if your family is in another system – “  
“I’m staying,” Oak says. “I want to stay.”  
2.  
“This is mess hall, if you ever need a midnight snack just mention my name to the cooks, they love me in there,” Poe gestures down the hall. “These are pilot quarters, I sleep there. We even get our own bathrooms, it’s the height of luxury.”  
“Oh, I can only imagine,” Oak responds dryly.   
Poe laughs. “Listen kid, that was my main reason for being a pilot. Not having to share shampoo is a fierce motivator.” Oak rolls her eyes. “Okay, I’m gonna pretend I didn’t see that.”  
Poe turns a sharp corner and faces a burnished metal door.   
“And this,” he knocks, and a hollow sound echoes out. “Are the General’s quarters. Y’know, if you need to make any clandestine visits.” He winks, prompting Oak to stick her tongue out.   
“Gross.”  
“Whatever you say,” he strolls down the hallway. “This is the training room. Rey is basically always in here, super-secret Jedi stuff.”   
Oak looks into the open space through the windows. Inside, Rey and Finn are sparring using wooden poles. Rey is a force of nature, swinging mercilessly with seemingly little effort, but Finn is holding his own. His fighting style is less lightning fast, but he seems to be anticipating Rey’s movements.   
“The Force,” Oak whispers reverently. “He’s using the Force, right?”  
Poe smiles fondly at Rey and Finn. “Yeah, they can both do that. Rey’s been teaching Finn for a while now.”  
Oak presses her hands to the glass. “I want her to teach me.”  
“Alright kid, lets go ask.” He opens the door and nearly gets brained by Rey’s wooden pole. “Woah! Hey, chill with the Jedi shit for a minute, you’re gonna cave my skull in.”   
“Poe!” Finn drops his pole. “You can’t curse, she’s a kid!”  
“She cursed yesterday! Why can’t I?”   
Finn and Poe continue to bicker as Oak grabs Finn’s discarded pole. She holds it up, imagining a glowing green lightsaber.   
Rey chuckles and levels her pole. “Wanna spar?”   
Oak smiles, a determined look in her eyes. “You’re on.”  
3.  
Oak wakes up in her bunk, shaking and covered in a cold sweat. On instinct she jumps out of her bunk, careful not to disturb the cargo pilot who offered her the top bunk.  
The corridors are quiet, with only the faint howl of the wind outside. Without much thought, Oak paces until she reaches the training room.   
Through the window, she sees Finn inside. He holds a thin dagger with etchings Oak doesn’t recognize. She watches him toss the dagger, with laser precision, into the target. It hits dead center.   
“Hey, Oak,” he says as she walks in. “What has you up this late?”  
“Could ask you the same thing,” she picks up another dagger on the table. He doesn’t try to meet her gaze, instead throwing another dagger at the next target.   
“Nightmares?”  
She hesitates. “Yeah.”  
“Me too.”  
Oak looks up in surprise. “Really?”  
He gives her a sympathetic look. “Yeah, almost every night. Rey and Poe get them too.”  
“I thought,” her voice trembles. “I guess I was hoping to grow out of them.”  
“No,” Finn smiles sadly. “Not like that. You always have to carry what happens to you. You can work through it, grow, learn, but it doesn’t disappear.  
“Luckily,” Finn throws another dagger. “I have some very wonderful people in my life. A family, even. Plus, a job I like, therapy, and coping mechanisms like this,” he gestures to the targets. “I’ve come a long way since I came here.”  
Oak stares straight ahead. I have some very wonderful people in my life. She balances the dagger on her palm. You can work through it, grow, learn. She throws the dagger.  
“Nice job! Bullseye.” Finn squeezes her shoulder. “You’re not half bad, kid.”   
Oak doesn’t respond. She feels a pit in her stomach that moves to her throat, but never gives away the emotions bubbling in her chest to Finn.   
He walks her back to her room, right up to the door. Oak is mildly taken aback – this is her third room change this week. With all the new recruits, housing is chaotic, and she takes what she can get.  
“Night, Oak,” Finn calls over his shoulder as he heads back to his room.   
She nods but can’t muster any words. She crawls back into her bunk and stares at the ceiling.   
A family, even.   
4.  
As the weeks progress, Oak and Rey spar more and more. After every match, Rey helps her off the mat and they walk to the cantina to meet Poe and Finn. It’s always stupid conversations that Poe or Rey insist are of great importance.   
“I beat your takeoff time by three seconds Poe, if that’s not a bet won, I don’t know what is.”  
“My time was invalid! I sneezed!”  
“I’ll believe that when I see proof, Dameron!”  
“What, I need cameras in the Falcon now? How do we know you didn’t use your Jedi mind powers to control my ship, huh?”  
“It’s a ship Poe, how would I use mind control – “  
Finn shoots Oak an apologetic face. She laughs.  
This is the routine every day, with odd jobs around the base mixed in. Usually, Finn or Poe need help with paperwork or supply shipments. Oak does it all wordlessly, knowing this is her earning her bed and the food on her plate – and training with Rey.   
Training pushes Oak to her near limit, physically and mentally. Rey has the advantage from using the Force, meaning Oak always has to use all her brainpower to try and outsmart her.  
After a rough match, Oak spit onto the concrete floor and caught her breath. “No Force. Just us.”  
Rey shrugs. “Let’s go.”  
Rey immediately has control, much to Oak’s frustration. Rey is bigger, faster, and is currently pinning her. Oak struggled fruitlessly, pinned with her arms at her sides.  
She suddenly feels Rey’s weight on her midsection lift, for just a moment, enough time for her to throw her weight up and flip them both.  
Oak suddenly has Rey pinned under her, holding the Jedi under her with all her weight. She feels powerful and in control, like in training when she pinned another recruit, she feels –  
She feels like she’s going to throw up.   
Oak instantly scrambles backward, breathing shallowly. She looks up at Rey, who just holds out her hands and kneels next to her.  
“Hey,” Rey squeezes her hands. “Just breath with me.”  
Oak tries to focus on Rey’s breathing beyond the blood rushing in her ears. Her breath begins to slow, and reality comes back into focus.   
In relief, Oak collapses in Rey’s arms. For a minute, she basks in being held and being able to inhale normally again. Oak pushes herself out of Rey’s arms when she opens her eyes.   
“I’m,” Oak stands up frantically. “I’m sorry.”   
Rey tries to say something, but Oak backs away and out of the door.  
Later, when Rey finds her in her bunk trying in vain to sleep, she doesn’t mention the sparring match. They both walk to lunch in silence, but Rey still invites her to spar afterwards.  
Oak takes the offer.   
5.  
“Today, I’m making you fight Poe,” Rey gestures over to Poe, who is dramatically stretching on the mat. “He has one of the most erratic, back alley style fighting techniques I’ve ever seen. It’ll help to get a variety of combat experiences.”  
“I didn’t learn this in no back alley, Rey,” Poe scoffs. “I take deep offense to that. I learned this as a legitimate spice trader, thank you very much.”  
Finn chucks a kernel of his popcorn in Poe’s direction. “Put your money where your mouth is, pretty boy.”   
“Aw, you think I’m pretty?” Poe blows Finn a kiss and uses it as a distraction to snag some popcorn. “Gotcha!” Finn bats his hand away.   
“Winner gets popcorn, Dameron.”   
“Can’t go easy on you now,” Oak says. “Popcorn or death.”  
She squares her shoulders and gets a quick hit across Poe’s cheekbone right away. For a moment, it’s the feeling of sparring with Rey again. The flash of satisfaction power provides gives way to panic and remorse.   
But Poe’s face is only one of determination and amusement.   
“C’mon kid, you can hit harder than that,” Poe bounces a few times and tries to land a hit, with no avail. Rey’s description seems to be accurate – his hits are irregular and oddly placed, but not precise.  
“You won’t break me,” Finn whoops and throws more popcorn.   
Oak takes the opportunity of Poe’s distraction and swings her leg around to hit his knees. He hits the ground with a loud thud. Rey and Finn both yell and throw popcorn.  
Poe gets up with a wince, but the proud smile never leaves his face.  
“C’mon old man, let’s get you some ice,” Oak winks at him.  
“Old man? Listen up, I’ve been kicking ass since before you were born, you little – “  
^^^^^^^^^^  
Oak munches on a peanut butter sandwich as Finn regals the other pilots with Poe’s dramatic defeat at the hands of a kid. Poe is sitting and icing the bruise blooming on his cheekbone, interrupting Finn at every turn.   
“Then,” he slashes the air in front of him. “She sweeps his legs out from under him. Completely throws off his rhythm. It was awesome, and now Rey owns me ten units because she took him down in less than three moves.”  
“C’mon man, it was nothing. BB-8 has hit harder.”  
“Beep-beep!”  
“Yeah, buddy, I’m sure you were just joking around.”  
Oak notices Rey has been staring at her with an unreadable expression. When everyone gets up to head back their quarters, Rey pulls Oak to the side.  
“Impressive,” Rey grips her by both shoulders firmly. “I’m proud, you’ve come a long way these past few weeks.” Then she pulls Oak into a bone crushing hug. “Get some rest.”  
Poe comes up behind her. “Next time, kid, it’s on.” He smiles.  
“Yeah, the med-bay is gonna love that,” Finn says. He’s smiling too and claps Oak on the back. “Not bad, dude.”  
“Thanks.”  
6.  
Oak wakes up screaming. It’s a scream that wretches itself out of her, leaving her throat raw and eyes watering. There’s no one else in her room tonight, her bunkmate has left on a mission. She rubs her eyes, shaking and gasping for air.   
She jumps out of bed, wandering around the base, desperate to calm her breathing. Eventually, she stops to lean against a wall, and realizes the door opposite the wall is Poe’s room. The lights are off, and faint whirring that sounds like BB-8 charging echoes from inside.  
Leaning further back on the wall, Oak starts tapping the wall. It’s nonsense in More code, but she sprinkles in spelling out her name and the trios names. She stops when a light flickers on inside Poe’s room. The door opens.  
Poe is wearing what used to be a flight academy shirt, with faded lettering and a coffee stain on the stomach. He rubs sleep from his eyes and smiles at her.  
“Hey, kid,” he yawns. “What you doing up?”   
Peering into the room, Oak can see Finn and Rey sleeping in a heap. Huh, guess they’re all a thing.   
Poe notices her staring and chuckles. “Don’t worry, those two sleep like the dead. I heard the Morse and figured you might want some company.”  
Oak shrugs. When she doesn’t look up, Poe makes a worried noise.   
“Kid?” She looks up, and Poe is holding his arms out in the universal symbol of Hug?  
She’s in his arms before she can process why. Poe’s arms envelop her. They feel steady and warm, and he smells a little bit like motor oil.   
“I’m sorry,” she starts. “I don’t know why…why I showed up here.”  
“Nothing to apologize for,” he rubs her back. “Not gonna leave you alone, kid.”  
At those words, Oak starts crying. The tears start slow and she realizes that they can’t stop. These people love her, really love her, and crying in front of them is just fine. She cries harder and grips Poe’s shirt.   
Not gonna leave you alone.   
Poe holds her until she calms down slightly. He leads her to the extra cot in the corner and pulls the blanket over her. Before he leaves, he kisses her forehead.   
“Night, kid.”  
^^^^^^^^^^  
Oak wakes up smothered in about seven blankets and way more pillows than this cot started with. An outfit is folded on the ground, composed of one of Finn’s shirts and a pair of Rey’s training pants. They smell like detergent and soil, and they hang a little loosely on Oak’s frame. She hangs out in Poe’s room, noticing the little trinkets the trio have collected. A jagged crystal there, some robotic bits and bobs there, and a framed picture of all three of them in the Falcon. It’s a tiny bit blurry, but they all look so happy. Rey is kissing Finn’s cheek while Poe wraps his arm playfully around her shoulders to give her bunny ears. A knock at the door startles her.  
Finn enters, holding a plate towered with food. Rey and Poe approach behind him, sipping coffee and eating chocolate muffins.  
“Morning, Oak.” Finn sets the plate down on the nightstand. “We wanted you to get some sleep, sorry about the blankets.”  
“Blame Rey,” Poe says through a huge bite of muffin. “She thought you would get cold.”  
“And you got her the pillows! I didn’t have anything to sleep on.”  
“Sleep on Finn. He’s all soft and cuddly.” Finn blushes at that comment.   
“C’mon guys, I obviously wanted her to be comfy. Here, eat something.” Finn hands her the plate of food.  
Oak notices the food is all her favorites. Toast with a thick layer of butter and sugar, a sliced mango, and a cup of yoghurt. She starts laughing smiling at the trio.   
“You remembered all the stuff I liked?”  
Rey smiles back. “Of course. We eat with you every day. Plus, you needed some comfort food.”   
Oak starts to dig in. “Thanks.” She breaks off a piece of toast. “Want some?”  
7\.   
“Rey, can’t you just use the Force to hang the curtains?”  
“That’s not how the Force works, Poe.”  
While Poe and Rey hang the gauzy curtains in the windows, Finn and Oak lay fresh flowers on the nightstand. They’ve been amassing decorations from around the base to put in Oak’s new room. It’s across the hall from the trio’s room, where Rey used to be sleeping.   
“As much as we love you,” Poe quipped. “You can’t always sleep on our extra bed. We need our alone time, y’know.”  
“Gross, Poe!”  
Finn had suggested the flowers. Poe had a surprising amount of secret sewing talent and had fashioned curtains out of an old parachute. Rey had contributed a small nightstand – she built it herself – and a little lamp shaped like an X-wing.   
“What do you think?” Finn asks once the curtains are hung and the flowers are all arranged.   
“It’s perfect.”  
“Oh, one more thing,” Poe says from behind her. “Turn around.”  
Poe is holding a framed portrait. It’s small, in a slightly beat up frame. The picture is the four of them, sitting in the training area. Rey is leaning relaxed against Finn’s chest which Oak throws popcorn in Poe’s mouth. They’re all laughing.  
“Rose took it. We figured,” Poe glances at Rey and Finn. “We figured it would make this place feel more like home.”   
Oak looks at the three of them and smiles with watery eyes.   
“It’s already home.”


End file.
